villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dead Moon Circus
The Dead Moon Circus (in Japanese: デッドムーンサーカス, Deddo Mūn Sākasu) are an evil circus-like group of creepy alien clowns supernatural monsters, and a major antagonistic faction in the Sailor Moon metaseries. They are the primary villains of the series' fourth season, called Dream in the manga and Super S in the anime. In the English dubbed anime, they are called the Dark Moon Circus (in Japanese: ダーク・ムーンサーカス, Dāku Mūnsākasu). They also served as the front for the evil extraterrestial kingdom called the Dead Moon. The Dead Moon Circus is led by the twisted Zirconia, in command by the absence of the dark Queen Nehelenia who is trapped within a mirror. Zirconia is searching for the legendary Golden Crystal, which will allow Nehelenia to break free of her entrapment and take over the Earth. They are the only group of villains with two subordinate groups: the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. During the Dead Moon Circus' invasion of the Earth with the approaching hundreds of giant circus tents coming from the Dead Moon through the solar eclipse as their portal, the Sailor Scouts entered a final showdown with Queen Nehelenia after defeating Zirconia and his Remless minions. They stopped the invasion and sent Queen Nehelenia and her Dead Moon Circus legions back to where they belong through the solar eclipse with her trapped inside her enchanted mirror, remaining young and immortal. History Queen Nehelenia's subjects from her lost homeworld have all became Remless when she became obsessed with eternal youth and beauty. When she was imprisoned in a mirror, she sent Zirconia, created from her fear of becoming ugly. The Dark Moon Circus invaded Elysion, Helios's dream world, to acquire the Golden Crystal, but Helios became Pegasus and entered Rini's dreams after he was imprisoned in Nehelenia's mirror. The Dark Moon Circus then arrived on Earth at a solar eclipse to find out whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so they could capture him and take the Golden Crystal. First the Amazon Trio looked for Pegasus, but could never find him. They eventually turned good, were given dream mirrors by Pegasus, and taken to Elysion. The Amazon Quartet took over from here. Eventually they turned good as well, destroying the orbs Nehelenia gave them so Zirconia could never take power from them anymore. All the Remless were destroyed, and Zirconia was destroyed as well when Nehelenia escaped her mirror. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was defeated by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, destroying all the circus tents except the main one, which eventually disintegrated after Nehelenia returned to her mirror. Members *Queen Nehelenia (supreme ruler) *Zirconia (manager and second in command to Queen Nehelenia) *Amazon Trio (circus performers) **Tiger's Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) **Hawk's Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) **Fish Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) *Amazon Quartet (circus performers turned defects) **Besu Besu (one of the Amazon Quartet, and animal trainer) **Cele Cele (one of the Amazon Quartet, flower magician and trapeze artist) **Jun Jun (one of the Amazon Quartet, and acrobat) **Para Para (one of the Amazon Quartet, and ball rider) *Several unnamed Remless Category:Contradictory Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Extravagant Category:Organizations Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paranormal Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations